Correspondance
by Helena-Janeway
Summary: Suite de Une si belle journée et de Ma lumière. Harry et Severus ont un fils et il fait sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Écrits épistolaire.
1. La rentrée

**Auteur** **: Helena-Janeway**

**Disclaimer**** : **Les romans Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling malheureusement. J'emprunte juste le contexte et les personnages.

**Résumé**** : ** Suite de _Une si belle journée_ et de _Ma lumière_. Harry et Severus ont un fils et il fait sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Écrit de façon épistolaire.

**Warning**** : **Slash Severus Snape/Harry Potter

_Papa Ry = Harry_

_Papa Rus = Severus_

* * *

Cher Parrain,

J'ai enfin fait ma rentrée à Poudlard. Tu aurais été fier de moi dans mes nouveaux habits que papa Ry m'a acheté la semaine dernière. Papa Rus a bien voulu me prêter son hibou pour que je puisse t'écrire. Ils m'ont dit de te dire qu'ils t'embrassaient et espéraient te voir bientôt.

Tu sais Remus, c'était très bizarre de prendre le train alors que je vis à Près-au-Lard mais mes papas voulaient que je fasse comme les autres élèves. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et j'ai eu un peu peur. Heureusement papa Rus était dans le train. Mais il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je les appelle professeur Snape et professeur Potter. Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à le faire. J'allais oublié de te le dire mais mes papas ont décidé de me mettre le nom de famille de grand-mère Prince pour que les autres élèves ne m'embêtent pas trop.

Quand on est arrivé au château, marraine nous a fait attendre dans une salle et j'étais content de la voir. Mais elle ne souriait pas beaucoup. Certains ont eu peur d'elle, ça m'a beaucoup fait rire. Après on est rentré dans la grande salle. Papas étaient à la grande table l'un à côté de l'autre. Je crois que papa Ry allait pleurer. Papa Rus était, bah était comme d'habitude lorsqu'il est en public. Je crois qu'ils étaient fiers de moi. Ensuite, j'ai du me mettre assis sur un tabouret devant tout le monde et marraine m'a mis un drôle de chapeau sur la tête. C'était très drôle car il me parlait mais j'étais le seul à l'entendre. Il m'a fait beaucoup rire. Il m'a dit que juste pour faire crier papa Rus, il allait m'envoyer à Poufsouffle. Mais moi, je voulais pas y aller. Après il a beaucoup hésité entre les trois autres maisons. Il ne voulait pas faire de jaloux qu'il m'a dit. Je crois qu'il a eut peur en entendant papa Rus grogner car il prenait trop de temps. Et puis il a crié. Je suis à Serpentard. Ne sois pas triste parrain. Par contre, j'ai pas compris pourquoi tous les élèves ont crié quand ils ont vu papa Rus me sourire. Je crois que j'ai peur d'être dans sa maison. Heureusement que j'ai déjà un bon niveau en potion autrement j'aurais souffert avec lui. Tu crois qu'il va me traiter de cornichon comme les autres ? J'ai peur qu'il soit méchant avec moi. Il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne fera pas de favoritisme avec moi, enfin pas beaucoup ! Je vais devoir travailler deux fois plus que les autres.

Alors, j'ai le droit d'aller dans leur appartement après le repas du soir mais je dois être discret. Papa Ry m'a donné la cape d'invisibilité de grand-père James pour pouvoir venir les voir. Papa Rus était pas content. Je crois qu'il n'aime toujours pas grand-père. J'ai tellement de trucs à te raconter. Papa Rus m'a dit de ne pas t'écrire un roman autrement son hibou n'arrivera jamais à te le rapporter et comme il ne veut pas que j'utilise mon corbeau, bah je vais essayer de faire court et je t'écrirais une fois par semaine pour tout te dire.

Tu sais parrain, je me suis déjà fait un copain. Il s'appelle Agile Zabini. Il est super sympa. Il me fait beaucoup rire. On a pris des lits l'un à côté de l'autre et près de la fenêtre pour que je puisse voir la pleine lune et faire entrer Enya*, mon corbeau. Elle a bien grandi tu sais mais elle a un peu peur dans les cachots alors Minerva la garde dans la tour de Gryffondor avec elle. Je suis un peu triste mais c'est pour son bien. Je suis sur qu'elle va vite s'adapter d'ici noël autrement je vais devoir demander à mes papas de me prêter leurs hiboux à chaque fois pour pouvoir t'écrire. Je t'enverrai une photographie d'elle la semaine prochaine pour que tu vois sa plume blanche. Papa Rus m'avait dit qu'elle partirait quand elle grandirait mais elle est restée et je préfère ça. Au moins, j'arrive à la reconnaître lorsqu'elle va voler dans le parc. Elle aime toujours autant aller dans la forêt interdite pour se nourrir. Moi, j'ai plus le droit d'y aller, c'est Albus qui l'a dit le premier soir dans la grande salle. Je suis triste car je peux plus aller chercher des ingrédients pour aider papa. J'ai juste le droit d'aller voir Hagrid et aller au bord du lac autrement non.

Mercredi après-midi, comme je n'avais pas cours, je suis allé le voir. Il m'a montré comment soigner Enya si elle venait à se blesser. Et puis après, on a pris le thé avec des gâteaux. Beurk, ils étaient pas bon ses gâteaux alors quand il a tourné le dos, j'ai utilisé un sort qu'Albus m'a montré pour les rendre meilleurs. Mais ne le dit pas à mes papas car ils ne veulent pas que j'utilise la magie en dehors des cours.

Demain, je vais avoir mon premier cours de potion. Les deuxièmes années nous ont dit que papa Rus était très méchant. Et tu sais comment les autres maisons appellent mon papa ? Ils disent que c'est la chauve souris des cachots et les plus méchants l'appellent le bâtard graisseux. Ça m'a rendu triste et papa Ry m'a consolé car il m'a vu pleurer en sortant de la grande salle. Parrain, pourquoi ils sont si méchant avec papa ? Personne ne l'aime alors que moi oui. Papa Rus, c'est le plus gentil papa du monde avec papa Ry bien sur ! Je veux pas qu'ils disent du mal de lui mais je peux rien dire autrement ils vont savoir que c'est mon papa. Par contre, papa Ry tout le monde l'aime. Moi j'aime bien ses cours même si je préfère les potions et la métamorphose. Et puis, je connais déjà tout ce qu'il nous fait apprendre alors c'est un peu facile pour moi. Et puis, il a peur que je me blesse alors il ne me laisse jamais faire de la magie alors que marraine elle me laisse utiliser ma nouvelle baguette. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle était très puissante. Mais, ça c'est parce qu'elle a un cœur de plume de phénix. Albus m'a dit que c'était une plume de son phénix. C'est trop cool. Par contre, elle fait des étincelles noires et tout le monde en a peur. Plus personne ne veut se mettre avec moi, heureusement qu'Agile veut bien rester avec moi et être mon binôme dans tous les cours. Il n'y a qu'en potion que papa m'a dit qu'il allait me mettre tout seul pour me donner des potions plus dur à faire. Il m'a même dit que si je m'améliorais encore, je pourrais faire ta potion. J'ai hâte de pouvoir t'aider parrain.

Ce week-end, je ne reste pas au château. On va tous les trois chez Molly pour l'anniversaire de Rose. Tu sais ce que je lui ai acheté comme cadeau parrain ? J'ai acheté un livre sur les créatures magique. Je suis sur qu'elle va adoré. Papa Ry lui a acheté un tout nouvel équipement de Quiddich et papa Rus, un livre sur les potions à travers le monde. Tu sais, c'est le même que celui que j'ai eu pour mes six ans. Par contre, elle, elle ne va pas l'adorer comme moi et tonton Ron ne va pas être content. J'espère que tu seras là avec Tonk et Teddy. J'ai hâte de voir tout le monde. J'ai même préparé ma tenue de Quiddich et papa Ry a dit qu'il allait me prêter son balai car j'ai laissé le mien à la maison car je n'ai pas le droit d'en avoir un à l'école car je suis en première année. Mais j'espère pouvoir être dans l'équipe de Serpentard l'année prochaine et gagner la coupe comme papa Ry.

J'ai encore plein de trucs à te dire mais il se fait tard et demain j'ai mon premier cours avec le professeur Snape. Je sais ça fait bizarre mais il faut que je commence à m'habituer à l'appeler comme ça.

Je t'embrasse fort parrain ainsi que Tonk et Teddy. Vous me manquez. Si tu viens samedi, ne me réponds pas. On se verra au Terrier. Autrement, utilise le hibou de mon papa.

Ton filleul adoré.

* * *

_*Enya est le nom d'une chanteuse irlandaise de musique New Age. Elle a collaboré pour la BO du Seigneur des anneaux._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Ceci n'est que le début. Dites moi si je dois continuer ou pas. Il y aura bien sur plusieurs chapitres. Pour le prénom du fils de Severus et Harry, j'hésite entre plusieurs. A vous de décider pour la suite. Voici plusieurs choix:_

__Sirius_

__Alan_

__Chrisopher_

__Isaac_

__James (même si je suis sure que Severus n'aurais pas pu faire un tel choix)._

_Et si vous en avez d'autres dites le moi._

_Les prochains chapitres sont déjà écris, je les posterais lorsque j'aurais le prénom du fils de Rus et Ry !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** **: Helena-Janeway**

**Disclaimer**** : **Les romans Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling malheureusement. J'emprunte juste le contexte et les personnages.

**Résumé**** : ** Suite de _Une si belle journée_ et de _Ma lumière_. Harry et Severus ont un fils et il fait sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Écrit de façon épistolaire.

**Warning**** : **Slash Severus Snape/Harry Potter

_Papa Ry = Harry_

_Papa Rus = Severus_

_Alors voilà un cours chapitre mais vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant. Pour les votes: pour le moment c'est Alan qui arrive en tête avec 4 voix. Mais je laisse les votes encore ouverts car son prénom n'apparaitra que dans le prochain chapitre._

_Bonne lecture, enjoy !_

* * *

Cher Parrain,

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour t'écrire car le professeur Bibine m'a donné deux heures de retenues parce que je suis allé trop haut lors du premier cours de vol. C'est pas de ma faute si je sais déjà volé. Papa Rus a dit que c'était de ma faute et que j'aurais du écouter les consignes. Mais, c'est pas facile quand on adore voler. En plus, je vais devoir la faire avec lui ma retenue. Il m'a dit que j'allais devoir récurer des chaudrons. Moi, j'aurais voulu pouvoir faire des potions mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas une punition si j'aimais ce qu'on me donnait à faire. C'est sur que nettoyer des chaudrons, c'est pas ce que je préfère. J'espère quand même qu'il sera gentil avec moi.

J'ai pensé à toi hier en regardant la lune. D'ici une semaine, elle sera pleine. Tu sais parrain, je vais devenir maitre es potion comme ça, je pourrais inventer une potion pour que tu ne te transforme plus. J'aime bien Lunard mais je te préfère toi parrain.

Il me reste encore une heure avant d'aller manger dans la grande salle. Heureusement que je t'écris cette lettre autrement je m'ennuierais. Tout le monde fait leurs devoirs mais moi, je les ai déjà fait. J'ai une semaine d'avance dans toutes les matières sauf en divination. Mais je comprends rien à cette matière et en plus le professeur Trelawney est super bizarre. Hier, elle m'a dit qu'un phénix vivait en moi. Tu crois qu'elle parlait de ma baguette ou d'autre chose. Tout le monde dit qu'elle est folle même mes papas. Moi, je le pense pas, elle est juste étrange et différente. Elle me fait un peu peur mais je l'aime bien quand même. Agile m'a dit que quand Harry Potter était son élève, elle lui prédisait sa mort tous les ans. J'ai eu un gros fou rire car papa Ry est toujours vivant. Heureusement, elle ne m'a pas entendu rire. J'ai demandé à papa Ry si c'était vrai et il m'a dit oui et j'ai encore rigolé. En y pensant, j'en ai encore les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde me fixe dans la salle commune. Ils vont me prendre pour un fou.

Je me suis fait des nouveaux copains mais pas chez les Serpentards. Il y a Andrew, Grâce et Enzo de chez les Serdaigles et Dieter chez les Gryffondors. Il est allemand et super cool. Les autres griffons sont pas sympa avec lui alors je me suis mis avec lui en cours de défense. Il a du mal avec l'anglais mais il est super doué. Son père travail pour le ministère allemand de la magie et est devenu ambassadeur ici, c'est pour ça qu'il est à Poudlard. C'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas à Serpentard car on aurait pu être tout le temps ensemble Agile, lui et moi. J'ai demandé à papa Rus et à marraine si ce week-end, il pouvait venir dormir dans notre dortoir mais ils ont pas encore répondu. J'espère qu'il pourra pour qu'on s'amuse un peu.

Je te laisse parrain Agile vient me chercher pour manger et il fait des grands signes avec ses bras. Je crois qu'il est aussi fou que moi.

Je t'embrasse fort parrain et embrasse tout le monde pour moi.

Ci-joint, la photographie d'Enya. C'est marraine qui l'a prise alors qu'elle volait dans le parc.

Ton filleul adoré.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut malgré qu'il soit court. Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et arrivera assez rapidement sauf problème. A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** **: Helena-Janeway**

**Disclaimer**** : **Les romans Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling malheureusement. J'emprunte juste le contexte et les personnages.

**Résumé**** : ** Suite de _Une si belle journée_ et de _Ma lumière_. Harry et Severus ont un fils et il fait sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Écrit de façon épistolaire.

**Warning**** : **Slash Severus Snape/Harry Potter

_Bonjour, bonsoir. Je voudrais vous remercier tous et toutes pour vos reviews, cela me touche énormément et m'encourage à continuer. Désolée pour le retard, j'avoue être un peu débordée en ce moment, avec noël, le boulot, mes déplacements. Mais j'arrive tout de même à publier._

_Alors, je voulais vous dire, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, c'est bien Minerva qui est la marraine du petit. _

_Le petit qui a enfin un prénom. Et qui n'est autre que Alan. Merci à tous pour vos votes._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Alan,

A ce que je vois, Enya a déjà pris ses repaires dans le château. Et son plumage est très beau. Par contre, je ne suis pas très content. Voilà une semaine et demie que tu as fait ta rentrée et tu es déjà en retenue. Tu as de la chance de na pas avoir été avec Rusard pour la faire. J'espère juste que cela t'a servi de leçon. Connaissant Severus, je pense que oui. Si tu veux faire des bêtises, déjà n'en fait pas durant les cours, tu dois écouter. Sinon essaies de ne pas te faire prendre. Utilise la cape d'invisibilité de James. Tu devrais la demander à ton gryffondor de père de te donner la carte des Maraudeurs mais sans que ton serpentard de directeur et aussi de père ne soit au courant autrement je ne donnerais pas cher de vous deux et surtout tu risquerais de te retrouver en retenue jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité. Et tu pourras toujours rêver pour devenir son apprenti.

A part cela, je suis content que tu te sois fait des amis. C'est très dommage par contre que ce ne soit pas dans ta propre maison. Je savais que les serpentards étaient fiers mais à ce que je remarque, ils sont lâches aussi. Que ta baguette fasse des étincelles noires ou rose fluo, cela ne veut absolument rien dire. Bien au contraire. Celle de Harry était la jumelle de celle d'un grand mage noir et pourtant il est toujours du côté de la lumière. Attends qu'ils apprennent que tu parle le Fourchelangue et je suis sur qu'ils seront tous à tes pieds à te supplier de leur apprendre. Ne leur fait pas ce plaisir et profite de ce don pour te venger d'eux si tu vois ce que je veux dire, cela restera entre nous. En parlant de tes camarades, tu diras à ton ami Agile que je lui donne le bonjour. Son père était un de mes élèves, Blaise Zabini, un serpentard très courageux et très doué. J'espère que ton ami l'est tout autant. Je suis content que vous soyez ami. Enfin bref. Pour ton ami Dieter, j'ai croisé son père plusieurs fois au ministère et il m'a l'air très sympathique. Je suis sur que Severus doit être dans un état de rage à l'idée que son fils soit ami avec un gryffondor alors que Harry doit avoir un sourire à ce décrocher la mâchoire. Je m'imagine bien sa tête. Je suis fière de toi de ne pas rester cloitré dans ta maison.

En ce qui concerne Lunard. Il commence à s'impatienter. Je commence déjà à le sentir. Je serais fier de toi si un jour Severus te laissait faire ma potion. Cela voudrait dire que tu es aussi doué que lui. Bientôt l'élève va dépasser le maitre. Il doit être si fier de toi. Le connaissant, il ne doit rien te montrer. Laisse lui un peu de temps et profite des quelques encouragements qu'il te donne lorsque vous êtes seuls dans son laboratoire. Je sais de source sur, qu'il a modifié tout ton programme en potion pour que tu passes tes buses dans sa matière à la fin de cette année. Il veut que tu sois le plus jeune diplômé de l'académie de potion. Tu connais Albus, il écoute à toutes les portes et surtout, il ne sait absolument pas tenir sa langue ce vieux citronné. Par contre, j'en connais un qui n'est pas très heureux de ce choix de carrière. Harry aurait préféré te voir dans un autre domaine. Mais tu as encore le temps de faire tes propres choix. Ne laisse pas tes pères t'influencer. Fait ce que ton cœur te dit.

Je suis passé au Terrier hier. Tu as le bonjour de toute la famille. Rose m'a dit de te dire qu'elle adoré son nouveau livre. J'ai supposé que c'était celui que tu lui avais offert. Elle a hâte de te revoir. Je lui ai dit que ce ne serait pas avant les prochaines vacances. Bill était la aussi et t'envoie ce petit cadeau joins avec ma lettre. Ne me demande pas ce que c'est, il n'a rien voulu me dire même en le menaçant. Il espère que vous passerez le voir durant les vacances en Égypte. Il a même prévu d'envoyer une lettre à tes parents. Je crois qu'il s'ennuie un peu loin de nous tous car à ce que j'ai cru comprendre il va écrire à tout le monde. Albus a déjà reçu sa lettre. J'imagine d'ici la tête de Severus à l'idée de passer un mois au pays des pharaons dans le désert et sous un soleil de plomb. Cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. A force de rester enfermé dans son laboratoire, il deviendrait presque gris. Mais ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit cela autrement il me tuerait et ensuite me transformerait en ingrédient pour potions.

Pour ce qui est de ton souhait de passer le week-end avec tes nouveaux amis dans le dortoir des serpy, je serais toi, je demanderais directement à Albus en lui envoyant un hibou ou même Enya. Car connaissant ton père et Minerva, je ne suis pas sur qu'ils acceptent. Ce vieux fou sera ravi de voir un rapprochement entre les différentes maisons de Poudlard. Écris lui en lui demandant gentiment et en oubliant pas d'inviter tes autres amis des autres maisons comme cela il sera plus enclin à accepter. Tu n'as qu'à parler de la salle sur demande pour en faire un dortoir pour vous tous et que bien sur cela ne vous dérangerez pas de passer le week-end avec un de vos enseignements pour vous surveiller ainsi que le directeur au cas ou aucuns professeurs ne pouvaient se libérer. Fais jouer la corde sensible. Tu sais que cela fonctionne toujours très bien avec lui. Tu demanderas à Harry et il confirmera mes dires.

Autrement, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Enfin, nous avons une grande nouvelle Tonk et moi à t'annoncer. Un ou une Lupin va faire son entrée parmi nous d'ici quelques mois. Nous l'avons appris en début de semaine. Et nous voulions te demander si tu voulais bien être le parrain de se futur petit bout de chou. Nous attendons ta réponse avec impatience. Et surtout, ne dis rien à tes pères, je veux leur faire la surprise moi-même. je m'attends à une des remarques sarcastique de Severus et aux larmes de Harry. A chaque naissance, il laisse couler des pleurs et j'adore voir Severus se moquer de lui. Je passerai surement les voir la semaine prochaine quand j'aurais un peu de temps.

Nous t'embrassons fort Alan. Fais attention à toi et sois sage.

Ton parrain,

R. Lupin

* * *

_S'il reste des fautes, je m'en excuse amplement. Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne publierai pas la semaine prochaine car je n'aurai pas vraiment le temps même si je suis en vacances. Je passe le week-end en Allemagne, lundi je me fais une journée spa avant d'attaquer noël. Je sens que cela va être une longue semaine surtout que je ne suis toujours pas allée voir The Hobbit 2 ! Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. N'abusez pas trop du chocolat, du foie gras ni du champagne. A bientôt._


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** **: Helena-Janeway**

**Disclaimer**** : **Les romans Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling malheureusement. J'emprunte juste le contexte et les personnages.

**Résumé**** : ** Suite de _Une si belle journée_ et de _Ma lumière_. Harry et Severus ont un fils et il fait sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Écrit de façon épistolaire.

**Warning**** : **Slash Severus Snape/Harry Potter

_Désolée du retard. Je n'ai pas d'excuse à part peut-être le fait que je suis partie pour le travail sans mon ordinateur. Et oui, ça arrive même au meilleur. Je vais avoir un peu de retard pour la suite. Elle est écrite mais je suis en plein en train de changer de boulot et je me prépare pour un gros entretien dans lequel je joue ma vie (oui, oui ça arrive aussi ça). En tout cas, enjoy ! (PS: je ne suis pas convaincu de ce chapitre mais je n'arrive à rien avec celui là. J'ai beau l'avoir écrit 2/3 fois ça ne change rien alors désolée à l'avance)._

* * *

Monsieur le directeur,

Je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous faire une demande bien particulière. Je sais que je ne suis qu'en première année et que beaucoup de choses me sont interdites. Alors je vais aller droit au but. Avec mes nouveaux amis et camarades de classe, nous souhaiterions passer le week-end tous ensembles qu'importe notre maison. Je sais que je ne devrais pas le faire car je suis à Serpentard et que nous ne devons pas nous montrer gentils mais monsieur, je ne suis pas comme les autres serpents papa me le répète assez souvent. Il dit que je ressemble plus à un gryffon qu'à un serpentard.

Grand-père, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir passer ses quelques jours avec mes nouveaux amis. Je sais que c'est compliqué mais je suis sur et certain que tout se passera très bien. Nous sommes même d'accord pour que l'un de nos professeurs reste avec nous et même vous, vous êtes le bienvenu. Mon parrain m'a donné l'idée d'utiliser la salle sur demande comme cela nous n'aurons aucun problème de sécurité par rapport à nos salles communes. Et puis, si l'on fait ainsi, tout le monde sera content car il n'y aura aucune différence entre nous vis à vis de nos maisons. Bien entendu, nous ne porterons pas nos uniformes comme cela aucune maison ne sera représentée. Nous voulons pouvoir faire nos devoirs ensemble sans a avoir à aller à la bibliothèque où nous n'avons pas le droit de discuter. Nous souhaitons pouvoir rigoler tous ensembles sans se problème de guerre des maisons.

Je sais que cela fait beaucoup de travail. Nous sommes devenus amis malgré nos répartitions et nous voulons montrer aux autres qu'importe les couleurs que nous portons, nous sommes tout de même amis. J'ai déjà ma demande aux professeurs Snape et McGonagall mais comme je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse, je me suis permis de vous écrire. J'espère que cela sera possible.

Alan S.P. Evans

* * *

Mon cher enfant,

Je viens de recevoir ton courrier par ton corbeau. Sache qu'elle devient de plus en plus belle. Elle est digne d'être à toi.

Pour ce qui est de ta demande. Je pense que c'est une excellente idée et j'aimerai pouvoir en parler avec toi directement dans mon bureau. Je serais ravi qu'enfin les maisons de Salazard et de Godric soient enfin réuni. Ce soir, je vais réunir les directeurs des quatre maisons que constitue Poudlard et leur parler de cette initiative. Je suis sur qu'ils seront autant ravi que je l'ai été en recevant ta lettre. Monsieur Lupin a eu une belle idée en te soumettant la salle sur demande. Nous pourrons l'aménager pour qu'elle puisse recevoir tout ce que vous aurez besoin pour deux jours. Je serais qu'en à moi très honoré de pouvoir participer à cette petite réunion de maison. Je n'en ai jamais vu depuis que je suis dans cette école et je m'en réjoui d'avance. J'ai déjà pris commande de quelques sucreries pour cette occasion.

En ce qui concerne le professeur qui sera de garde. Je suppose que vous avez déjà votre petite idée et elle doit surement se regrouper à la mienne. Que dirais-tu de ton cher professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de vous chaperonner. Et puis, il sera content de passer un peu de temps avec son fils et ses amis sans que personne ne s'en rend compte.

En parlant de tes parents. Je profite de ce fait pour te dire que ton professeur de potion à bien fait les choses avec toi. Sais-tu qu'il souhaite que tu passes tes buses de potion à la fin de ta première année ? Cela sera bien une première pour l'école. Il est si fier de toi même s'il ne te le montre pas toujours. Pour ce faire, je te donne l'autorisation de te rendre dans sa salle de cours et dans son laboratoire privé autant de fois que tu le souhaiteras. Et tu as aussi la permission de te joindre à ton père pour aller dans la forêt interdite recueillir des ingrédients de potion. Severus est bien sur au courant et tu devras voir avec lui pour ce point précis. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seul. Tu n'as l'autorisation que parce qu'il se joindra à toi. Je sais que tu es à moitié gryffondor mais ne sois pas aussi frondeur que ton père Harry. Severus m'en voudrait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Je peux être le plus puissant sorcier d'Angleterre mais je ne suis pas assez fou pour déclencher la colère d'un serpentard.

Viens me voir qu'en tu auras un peu de temps dans la journée. Le mot de passe de mon bureau est : « hari crocro ».

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a tout de même plus même si c'était court. La suite plus longue dans le courant de la semaine. Je dois encore me relire pour les fautes._


End file.
